A Hanyou Experience
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: It's another Sesshomaru cursed to be a hanyou story. Read about Sesshy's problems as he tries to lift the curse. COMPLETE.
1. Kijutsu’s Curse

**Due to waiting for emails concerning my teaching lesson plans, I decided to post a new Inuyasha fic. I've seen lots of stories about Sesshomaru being cursed to be a human or a hanyou and I thought it would be fun to write a story where Sesshomaru becomes a hanyou. Sesshomaru is my favorite villain on Inuyasha and that's another reason why I wrote this.**

Chapter One- Kijutsu's Curse

Sesshomaru grumbled to himself as he climbed the temple steps. What was with humans and their obsession with putting temples and shrines at the top of a hill? Oh, wait. Now he remembered. It was a belief that hilltops were pure and sacred. _Sure_. To him, hilltops are just like the rest of the land and thus no less pure or sacred.

'I hope this mage can tell me where to find Naraku and more importantly how to break his barrier. That's the only reason I'm bothering with a human,' he thought to himself. Naraku had to be found so he could pay for kidnapping Rin. Speaking of Rin, Sesshomaru had left his followers behind in the nearby forest.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the top. He afforded a quick glance of the area. He had to admit the humans had a way of building impressive structures. To either side of the entrance were red and white pillars that arched overhead. One large building dominated the clearing. Small shrines were randomly scattered about the property. Gardens dotted the landscape and he could hear the babble of a small stream nearby.

There were humans going about their business and they didn't give him a second look. He spied a man kneeling at a shrine and strode over to him.

When the man lifted his head, Sesshomaru said, "Do you know where the head mage is?"

The human turned his head and his eyes widened at the imposing demon. Trembling, he pointed to a shrouded figure standing by another shrine. "O-over t-there milord," he stuttered.

Sesshomaru swept across the grounds to the hooded figure. "I am told you are the one in charge here." He expected to hear an old man's voice and so he was surprised to hear a young man's voice.

"That is correct." The figure turned and pushed back his hood. "I am Kijutsu but you may call me Kiju."

Sesshomaru could hardly believe his eyes. The mage was a half-demon! A brown tabby cat, to be precise. His skin was white with brown cat stripes on his arms. Brown cat ears appeared atop a mane of brown hair. A tan M graced his forehead and accented his green cat eyes.

Recovering from his shock and disgust, the demon said, "I am Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands."

"Oh," Kiju said, bowing. "Lord Sesshomaru, it is an honor to meet you at last. What brings you to my temple?"

"**Your** temple?"

"Of course. My father was the head priest and he fell in love with a cat demon sorceress. I have inherited her powers as well as my father's role as priest and owner of this place."

"I could care less about your origins." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait, milord. Will you not require my services?"

"If I need the services of an inferior being, I'd rather seek a human, you weak hanyou."

Kijutsu's eyes flashed with anger. "Weak? You're the one who's weak. I curse you, Lord Sesshomaru. You will become that which you detest until you learn to respect them." The neko half-demon pointed a clawed finger at the retreating inuyokai.

Sesshomaru snorted in disdain. "Whatever," he said as he left the area and headed back to his followers. That half-breed was all talk. Him, curse Sesshomaru? That was just laughable. No half-demon could do anything to him. Nevertheless, he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Milord! Where have you been?" called his servant, Jaken.

Sesshomaru felt a tinge of irritation at Jaken's question. As he glided past, he said with a hint of annoyance, "None of your business."

Jaken froze, blinked a few times, and hurried to catch up to him. As he trailed after Sesshomaru, he wondered if he had imagined the demon lord speaking in an annoyed tone. Yes, he had imagined it. His lord never expresses emotions.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm glad you're back!" Rin exclaimed as she pranced up beside the demon.

The corner of his mouth twitched. Rin had that effect on him. He was fond of her and God help the person who kidnapped her. As that thought passed through his mind, he was reminded of his encounter with the half-demon, Kijutsu. That meant magic. Clever way to protect himself from demon attacks.

&&&&

Night was falling when he decided to stop for the night. He leaned against a tree while Jaken and Rin built a fire. He had been feeling strange all day. He had been experiencing emotions briefly and his senses seemed duller. 'I'm just tired. A little rest and I'll be all right.' With a barely audible sigh, Sesshomaru slipped into slumber.

&&&&

He awoke to a tingling sensation located on his head. The sensation occurred due to someone rubbing their fingers. Slowly, he opened both eyes to see Rin with her arms outstretched, her eyes a little wider than usual, and her mouth o-shaped.

"Rin," he flatly stated, catching the girl's attention and causing her to back up.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

He sighed softly and reached up to rub his head. His fingers came into contact with something fuzzy. He frowned. That wasn't his elegant boa.

Dragging himself from his thoughts, he looked back at the human girl. "Rin, go find Jaken and tell him we are going to look for a river."

A smile lit up her face. "Master Jaken, wake up! We're going fishing!" she called to the sleeping imp.

A few minutes later, one human and one demon stood in the water trying to snag the scaled bodies swimming past them. Sesshomaru watched them for a few minutes before approaching the river's edge. He knealt down and peered into the water. What he saw made him recoil in shock.

There was a pair of dog ears on his head instead of the elegant pointed ones he had on the sides of his head! His stripes and crescent moon were gone as were the pink markings above his eyes which were slightly larger than usual (A/N: think Inuyasha). He raised his hand to see that his claws were a little shorter. Kijutsu had turned him into a half-demon. He had indeed been cursed.

**Well, what do you think? Could you just see him with dog ears? My beta reader loves this story so much, she asked me to give her a copy for her to read whenever she wants.**


	2. Awkward Encounter

I've got bad news-for me, at least. I dropped out of the student-teacher program a couple of weeks ago. My supervisor told me that I probably wasn't teacher material and I've been trying to settle into a settled routine before moving forward. According to my academic adviser, if I pass two courses this summer, I'll receive a general skills degree (with an emphasis in Education) in August. If I can convince the university to let me walk the graduation line in May, I'll attend the Graduation Fair at a remote campus and pick up my cap and gown. Anyway, on with the story. Chapter Two- Awkward Encounter

'No! I can't be a half-demon! A filthy half-breed.' He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again. That same abominable image was still there. This was no dream. Rin had not really noticed and Jaken had been too sleepy to look.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at all the fish we caught! Master Jaken's a great catcher."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Jaken. How would they react? They were bound to notice that he looked different. Would they shun him? Leave him to fend for himself? He was annoyed that he was worried about being ridiculed and abandoned. He was experiencing emotions and he didn't like it.

His eyes trailed to the fish Rin held. He felt his stomach growl and realized that he was actually hungry. He usually just ate to supply himself with energy. Closing his eyes briefly, he replied, "Very good. Let's eat them and be on our way." To where, Sesshomaru wasn't really sure. He couldn't go back to Kijutsu and demand the curse be removed. The neko would laugh in his face. The only way to break the curse was to respect half-demons! How was he supposed to do that?

Suddenly, Jaken gasped. "Milord, what happened to you? You're a, a-,"

"Half-demon? Yes, I know. I was cursed by a half-demon cat sorcerer."

"Why would he curse you?"

"I insulted him. I called him inferior and weak."

Jaken huffed. "Well, he is. All half-demons are like that."

Sesshomaru felt anger pour into him at Jaken's opinion. He was **not** inferior **or** weak! His fist swept through the air and connected with Jaken's head, leaving a large lump. That punch didn't have its usual power behind it. Another reminder of his curse.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru, stunned. When she first saw the ears, she assumed they were part of his true form appearing because he was dreaming. Now that she knew that wasn't the case, she took a good look.

His crescent moon was gone It had been Rin's favorite part. It gave Sesshomaru an elegant and exotic look. Was it gone for good? Was Sesshomaru going to be a half-demon forever?

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to be like this forever?"

"No, Rin. I intend to break the curse."

"How?"

"I must learn to respect half-demons."

'I hardly know any,' he thought. 'Where do I start? Inuyasha, perhaps? No. I'd rather die than respect my brother.' Suddenly, his nose took in the scent of a _very_ familiar hanyou: Inuyasha.

&&&&

The white-haired boy sniffed the air vigorously. He had picked up a scent that seemed…wrong. He recognized the owner, but the scent didn't match. It was making his head hurt.

"Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I'll say. I'm picking up Sesshomaru's scent, but it doesn't smell like him. It's more like a half-demon scent."

Kagome didn't blame Inuyasha for being confused. Why would Sesshomaru smell like a half-demon, especially since he hates them with a passion? "Well, let's find out."

The pair, followed by their friends, continued to follow Inuyasha's nose until they reached a river bank. Kagome saw Rin and Jaken with Sesshomaru behind them. Only he was a half-demon!

Inuyasha zipped up to his brother, sniffing deeply. Sesshomaru swatted at him, but missed. Inuyasha smirked and then fell to the ground laughing. "I can't believe it," he gasped between laughs. "You're a half-demon like me! Oh, this is just great!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru growled. "I can still kill you."

Inuyasha's laughter subsided. He looked up at his brother, particularly at the ears, and burst out laughing again.

"I said shut up!" he exclaimed, drawing gasps from the others. His fist swung out and nailed his brother's cheek, bringing the laughter to a halt.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet. "What was that for!?"

"When I issue an order, I expect it to be obeyed the first time."

"I don't take orders."

"Clearly. You run around like all impulsive half…" Sesshomaru trailed off when he realized what he almost said. Inuyasha smirked as a muscle twitched in Sesshomaru's jaw.

"It's kind of hard to insult me without insulting yourself, huh?"

Kagome interposed herself between the two hanyous before an all-out fight broke out. "How did you become a half-demon, Sesshomaru?"

The cursed youki didn't answer. He glared at Kagome before going over and sitting under a tree. Kagome threw up her hands in frustration. "I'm trying to help you."

"Lord Sesshomaru was cursed," Rin spoke up.

The group exchanged looks before Miroku repeated, "Cursed?"

"Yes. A no good half-demon cat sorcerer put a curse on him for no reason," Jaken answered.

"I thought it was because Lord Sesshomaru insulted him." Rin blinked in confusion.

Inuyasha pointed at Rin. "That sounds like him."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Sango asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru said the curse will break when he learns to respect half-demons."

"Hmph. In that case, he's stuck as a half-demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "He's not stuck. We're going to help him."

"I'd rather die than help him."

"Allow me to grant your request." Everyone looked over to see Sesshomaru advancing, his hand going for Tokijin. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, preparing to fight.

Sesshomaru's grasped Tokijin's hilt and jerked it back, hissing. The palm was light red and still sizzling. "Why did that happen?"

"I believe it is because your aura's no longer strong enough to overcome the sword's own," Miroku answered. "And that is why you can't wield it."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. This was the last straw! Nothing and no one separated him from his sword! "I'm going back to that sorcerer and pound him until he agrees to lift the curse."

As he stormed off with Rin and Jaken in tow, Shippo said, "Shouldn't we go after him? To make sure he doesn't hurt the guy too badly?"

"You're probably right, Shippo," Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. "Besides, I want to congratulate him for laying down the curse."

**Boy, Inuyasha enjoyed that. Next time, see how Sesshomaru continues to deal with his curse.**


	3. The Journey

**Welcome back to this story! Last chapter had Sesshomaru vowing to hunt down the hanyou priest and kill him- or at least get him to lift the curse. Inuyasha and his friends decided to follow to make sure the priest survives.**

Chapter Three- The Journey

"Why are you following us?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"To make sure you don't kill the guy," Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to pound him."

"Oh, that's _real_ mature. That's quite an example you're setting for me."

"You would do the same thing and you know it!"

"Touchy. I don't have to be worried about being cursed. I can only go one of two ways: Demon or human. Neither one would be a real drag."

Sesshomaru growled softly. Arguing with his brother wasn't as easy as it used to be. Normally, any barb he threw at the younger hanyou would anger Inuyasha enough for him to throw one back, but Sesshomaru wouldn't even acknowledge the comment. That wasn't the case now. Any comment or barb thrown his way caused him to lash out emotionally.

Speaking of emotions, many people and demons suspected he didn't have emotions. Sesshomaru **does** have emotions, but he suppressed them. When facing an enemy, it wouldn't be good to show fear or concern for your followers because your enemy would use it as an advantage.

With his demon confidence and pride gone, his emotions washed over him like a wave. Anger triggered his newly shortened temper and frustration fed that anger.

His stomach growled, making him realize two things: 1) He hadn't eaten yet and 2) Rin was still holding the line of fish. He wanted to stop and eat the fish, but he didn't want to appear weak in front of his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke up timidly. "I'm hungry. Could we stop to eat?"

"Of course we can. Right here will do."

Minutes later, the fish were cooked and Sesshomaru was starting to feel better. As he chewed on his second fish, his gaze traveled over to Inuyasha's group, or more precisely, the Tetsusaiga, a devastating weapon that he longed to possess. It infuriated him that his half-demon brother could wield the sword while he couldn't even touch it.

Wait. Inuyasha could use it _because_ he was a half-demon. 'I'm a half-demon too. So that means I'll be able to hold and use it.' The more he thought about Tetsusaiga, the stronger his desire to own it became. It would be tricky to grab it. He wasn't as fast as he once was, but surely he was still faster than his brother. Getting up, he approached Inuyasha. Tetsusaiga would soon be his.

&&&&

Inuyasha chewed happily at his ramen. He loved it when Kagome brought some back from her era. As his thoughts turned to her, so did his eyes. She was pretty, there was no denying that. He would like to tell her that, but his pride led him to act like an insensitive jerk. Perhaps one day he would be able to tell her. A day when their search was over and they weren't being bugged by demons.

Speaking of being bugged, he noticed Sesshomaru looking in their direction. He still found it a great turn of events. His older brother, who showed a greater contempt for half-demons than he did for humans, was now living his own personal nightmare. Now, Sesshomaru would learn how hard a life half-demons had. Having to prove their worth to full demons, the hope of being accepted by humans, the bother of turning mortal…

'Will he be half-demon long enough to experience that?' he wondered. 'I sure hope so. If he were mortal when I'm not, I would definitely be having fun.' No doubt Sesshomaru would find being human worse than being half-demon.

Movement drew him out of his musings. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother moving toward him. He noticed that his gaze was focused on his waist. The Tetsusaiga! Of course! Why didn't he realize it before? With Sesshomaru half-demon, he would be able to touch the sword with no problem. He would not allow that!

Suddenly, Sesshomaru leaped for the sword. However, Inuyasha saw him as if he were moving in slow-mo. He sidestepped the attack and Sesshomaru landed face-down in the dirt. Planting a hand on his brother's head, Inuyasha growled in his ear, "Don't touch my sword." Then, he pushed Sesshomaru's head further into the ground.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy," Kagome ordered.

The prayer beads activated, pulling Inuyasha down. Unfortunately, his head hit his brother's with an audible _smack__**. **_Moments passed with no reaction and then Inuyasha leaped up and glared at the girl.

"Why did you say that for?"

"For being mean. I mean, he's your brother!"

'He'd do the same to me! The least you could have done was wait until I moved so I wouldn't have a headache."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru sat up, shooting Kagome a look of contempt. "I suggest you remember that, wench."

Kagome's eyes sparked like brown fire as she went nose-to-nose with the now hanyou lord. "My name is Kagome," she barked. "Ka-go-me."

"Heh." Rising to his feet, he returned to his own "camp." He did not want to associate too much with Inuyasha and his group, if at all.

&&&&

Sesshomaru's preference held as night fell. Oddly enough, no demons attacked them. A pity. He was looking for an outlet to release his rage and frustration. Now, Rin and Jaken were foraging while he leaned against a tree before a crackling fire. He hoped they found enough food because he was feeling hungry again. It was a curious sensation, but one he preferred to do without.

"Milord," Jaken's voice called. He looked up as his servant came forward with Rin in tow. "I regret to say that we did not find much," Jaken continued as Rin laid down a leaf containing a few berries, roots, and mushrooms.

He kept the disappointment out of his voice, but his ears drooped slightly. "Both of you tried." He carefully divided the supply so each had two berries, a couple of roots, and a mushroom. It wasn't like their fish meal earlier, but it was all they had.

&&&&

Kagome watched the trio from where she sat. It looked as if they went foraging and it hadn't gone well. They needed more than that to eat. Pawing through her large bag, she found a bag of potato chips, and one of her mother's boxed lunches. Her mother usually gave her five boxes, but she usually ended up sharing hers with Shippo. Grabbing the box, the bag, chopsticks, and some water, she approached the tiny camp.

The welcome was subzero from Sesshomaru and Jaken, but was warm from Rin. She was looking curiously as the items as Kagome laid them down.

"I thought all of you might still be hungry."

"What's that?" Rin pointed at the bag.

"Oh! They're called potato chips." She ripped open the bag and held it out to the girl. "Try one."

Cautiously, Rin reached in, pulled one out, and popped it in her mouth. She crunched on it for a few moments and swallowed, a smile spreading on her face. "That was good!"

Kagome smiled as she handed the bag to Rin and opened the box to reveal the items inside. "I hope you like it," she said before walking away.

Sesshomaru and Jaken eyed the food suspiciously. Neither one knew what to make of it. Rin held out a chip to Jaken, who cautiously bit some off. He licked his lips a little before finishing the chip. He proceeded to grab some chopsticks and sample the box. Only Sesshomaru didn't join in. He didn't recognize anything in that box and therefore, didn't trust it. Besides, he had no need of human food. Or did he? Thanks to the curse, he was half-human now and he found that he needed food more than he was used to. Grudgingly, he picked up a pair of chopsticks and joined in. He had to admit, the food **was** pretty good. Cooking appeared to be something humans were good at, but that's it. Sesshomaru was still convinced that humans and half-demons were weak and inferior.

**Poor Sesshomaru! Getting your head smacked with your brother's head is definitely not a way to improve the day. He does like Mrs. Higurashi's cooking though. Next time, he reaches the temple to see if he can get the curse reversed.**


	4. Disappointed

**I have officially begun my summer class, but I have the time to update this story. To those who read HP fics, I am currently working on a Harry/Snape friendship fic. I won't give away any hints other than it's friendship, not slash.**

Chapter Four- Disappointed

A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he climbed the stairs that led to the temple. Had it really been just one day since he had last been here? Just one day he had spent as a half-demon? Apparently, it had. 'Well good,' he decided. 'One day is enough. I can hardly wait to have this curse lifted. I'm starting to feel weaker than I did yesterday.'

&&&&

Inuyasha followed way behind his brother. He was feeling a little mixed about arriving at the temple. On one hand, he would prefer for Sesshomaru to stay cursed. On the other hand, tonight was the new moon and he didn't want Sesshomaru to discover his secret. He weighed the two options and found that he'd rather have his brother gone than cursed.

As he reached the entrance, he saw his brother striding toward a half-demon cat. That had to be the one who laid down the curse. He sprinted over in time to hear Sesshomaru say, "I order you to lift this curse now!"

The cat smirked. "Rather short-tempered now, are we Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Because of you, Kijutsu! Now, lift the curse!"

"It might help if you ask nicely," Inuyasha remarked.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Stay out of this!"

Kijutsu turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Are you his brother?"

"Half-brother actually."

"Hmm. It explains why Sesshomaru looks the way he does."

"I'm not complaining. I'm glad you cursed him. It's about time someone did."

"You've suffered his insults too?"

"Of course. He called my blood dirty and tainted."

"Well, his is too now."

"Are you going to lift the curse or not?" Sesshomaru asked somewhat patiently.

"I'm afraid I can't," Kijutsu answered. "The curse won't lift until you respect half-demons."

"That's impossible."

"Not really. It can be done."

Groaning softly, Sesshomaru turned and started to leave. Inuyasha shook his head. "Gotta tell you, Kijutsu. I was told of his curse and solution yesterday. I can't believe he forgot the solution."

"That's the beauty of it. When the curse is broken, he'll be a better demon for it."

"I sure hope so. Nice meeting you."

"Same here. Stop by anytime."

&&&&

Sesshomaru's groans ended when he reached the stairs. At this point, he stormed down them with a scowl on his face. He had been hoping there was another solution to the curse other than the one specified in the curse. His hopes were sufficiently shattered. He was starting to believe that he was doomed to remain a half-demon. Indeed, he was starting to feel as weak as one. His senses were apparently the last ones to fall under the curse.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken called. "How did it…go?" Jaken paused before the last word when he saw the ears. The curse was still in place. Sesshomaru's scowl was further proof. Yet, it seemed like a sad, depressed scowl. This was a new experience for Jaken. He had never seen his lord display so many emotions before and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Jaken, Rin, we're leaving." Sesshomaru's order brought the imp back to reality. The trio began to leave.

"What's your rush, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called. "Don't you want to stick around?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I'd rather not. You irritate me."

"Is it me? Or is it because I'm a half-demon? If it's the second reason, then you're irritating yourself."

"It's you in general. We're leaving."

"Not without us," Kagome stated firmly. "I don't care what you say. We're staying until the curse is broken."

"Kagome," Inuyasha protested. "If he wants to leave, let him."

"Sit, boy."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched up as his brother hit the ground. It was amusing to see Inuyasha get pushed around by a human and a girl at that.

&&&&

Kagome was the one who bridged the gap between her group and Sesshomaru's. No words were being exchanged and the silence was a bit unnerving to her. She wanted to help Sesshomaru, but was unsure how to go about it. She didn't know many half-demons and the closest one didn't want to help.

"Uh, Kagome?" a timid voice spoke up, interrupting her train of thought. She looked down to see the little girl, Rin, beside her.

"What is it?"

"Thank you for sharing your food and staying with us."

"You're welcome, Rin."

"Do you like traveling with that, guy? The one in red."

"Inuyasha? Yeah, I do."

"Does he make you feel safe? I feel safe around Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome was a little surprised at this. Rin felt safe around _Sesshomaru_? The guy didn't like humans. But then, why did he allow Rin to follow him? Out loud, she said, "Well, yeah. I feel safe."

&&&&

Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care. Although, he could continue his search for Naraku. No point in delaying the search just because he was a half-demon. At that point, a demon appeared in his path, intent on killing him.

Without thinking he extended his arm. He was pleased to hear his claws hissing with poison before he melted his opponent. He frowned. That poison took one second longer than usual. 'Curse these slow half-demon reflexes,' he hissed silently to himself as he continued walking as if no attack occurred.

Speaking of half-demon, his little brother was behaving rather peculiar. He kept glancing around, looking skyward, and then at his claws. Why was he acting like that and since when did he care? Probably since he was cursed. In any case, Inuyasha was fine.

"Help!" a voice cried up ahead. Sesshomaru halted. He attempted to pick up the voice's scent, but it took more effort to do so. He finally caught a whiff of human before a man came into sight.

The man right past Sesshomaru and grabbed Inuyasha's kimono. "Help! Demon attack!"

"Where?" the young hanyou demanded excitedly. He had been looking for a distraction and now he had one.

"Just up ahead. Please, help."

"Sure. Be glad to." Hoisting the man onto his back, he took off through the woods, leaving the rest to run after him.

**Sesshomaru really had his hopes up, didn't he? Anyone have any idea why Sesshomaru's reflexes are slowing down? Hint: it has something to do with why Inuyasha didn't want Sesshomaru hanging around for very long.**


	5. New Moon

**Well, my summer class is over, but I still have some paperwork to fill out before I can officially get my degree. While I wait for it to process, I thought I do some updating before going to work. Sesshomaru's going to get quite a surprise in this chapter. I bet you can guess from the title.**

Chapter Five- New Moon

Sesshomaru cracked his energy whip and neatly dissected several demons at once. He smiled morbidly at the pleasure of killing. He hated the fact that he was fighting to save a human village, but he finally had a way to release his frustration.

Another demon was moving in on his right. He turned smoothly and flicked his arm. No energy whip. 'What!?' he thought as the demon slammed into him, causing him to land on his back. Sesshomaru laid there, stunned as his opponent loomed over him.

"Hiraikotsu!" a voice called before an overlarge weapon whirred through the air and cut the demon in half. The hiraikotsu returned to its owner, who caught it effortlessly in one hand. Sango walked over to Sesshomaru and offered a hand. "You okay?"

Sesshomaru swatted her hand away and stood up. "I'm fine," he snapped as he walked away.

"Well!" Sango huffed, planting a hand on her hip. 'I was just being friendly,' she silently added. Then, she turned and threw her weapon, effectively cutting down another demon.

&&&&

Sesshomaru scowled as he stormed across the field. The woman had the nerve to off her help. He didn't need a _human's_ help. He only got in trouble because his whip didn't appear and its disappearance stunned him long enough for him to be knocked to the ground.

He looked at his hand. Why did his whip not appear? It was a puzzling thing. His power was working a couple of minutes ago. What was going on?

A buzzing sound caught his attention. He looked up and saw a small group of Naraku's insects! He felt panic rising inside him. He couldn't allow them to return to their master with the news of his half-demon state! With a large leap, he sprang into the air, poison claws extended. He melted four of them, but only clipped a wing on the last one before it flew away.

Sesshomaru snarled as he landed. One of them got away! It was only a matter of time before Naraku found out. Glancing around, he saw the demon attack was over and the other were disposing of the demon corpses while commemorating the human ones. He ignored them and headed back to the woods where they had left Rin and Jaken.

&&&&

As Inuyasha dug another grave, he gave Kagome a look. "Geez, Kagome, why the hell did you say we'd stay with Sesshomaru until his curse was broken?"

"'Cause he needs help to break it. What's your problem, Inuyasha?"

"It's the new moon tonight, in case you forgot. I'd rather not have my brother finding out about my little secret."

"Oh my gosh, you're right. Well, with any luck, he'll want to sit far away from us."

"I hope so. Let's finish these graves. The sun's starting to set."

&&&&

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz buzz._

"Hmm," Naraku murmured. "Interesting. Very interesting." Raising his voice, he called, "Kagura."

The silhouette of a demon woman appeared, head bowed. "Yes, Master Naraku?"

"I have been informed that Sesshomaru is currently a half-demon. I want you to kill him."

"As you wish." The wind sorceress's shadow disappeared as she set out to do Naraku's commands.

&&&&

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it back to the woods before the sun had completely set and just as Kagome predicted, Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. It looked like his secret was still limited to just his friends.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. Normally, he would tell her to get off of him, but he was human now, and he enjoyed the feel of her against him. He was sure it was what the humans called "attraction" and it was a pleasant feeling.

'I'm always overcome with strong human emotions, and I hardly know how to deal with them. I understand anger, fear, sadness, aggression, and shock. But when I'm human I'm experiencing love. Particularly toward Kagome. I wonder why. I know I want to protect her, but what else?'

A tall figure suddenly intruded into their camp. It was a male human and yet he seemed familiar to Inuyasha. How come? He took another look.

The guy was tall with long black hair going past his waist. He was dressed completely in white, which accented his deep blue eyes. Two swords hung from his left hip.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Now, he recognized him. It was his brother! Two different thoughts went through his head: 'Shit, my secret's out!' and 'Sesshomaru's human. This is just great!'

&&&&

Sesshomaru was still pondering the loss of his whip. He had tried several times since its disappearance to use it, but to no avail. In frustration, he tried to use his poison claws, but they didn't work either! Why were his powers leaving him? It didn't make sense.

Sighing, he watched the sun as it vanished. 'The second day of my curse is over. My second night begins.'

However, a strange sensation flooded through him. It felt as if something was leaving him. He shook his head. Ridiculous. His powers had already left.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke up, sounding astonished.

"What is it, Rin?"

"You're not half-demon anymore!"

His hand flew to the top of his head and then to one side. Yes, his dog ears were gone and his normal ones were back. Had he learned respect without realizing it? He ran his hand through his hair and then froze at what he saw.

His beautiful silver hair had changed. It was now as dark as night. As his fingers completed their run, he saw that his claws were gone. Double checking his ears, he found they were rounded instead of pointed.

"I'm…human," he said in shock. Did the curse have a double meaning? Like if he didn't respect hanyous in forty-eight hours, he would become human? Was he doomed to be human forever? No, he refused to accept that. He would ask that monk for help.

"Rin, stay here with Jaken. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, milord."

He strode through the small grove of trees that separated his group from his brother's. When he reached the clearing, he stopped. Inuyasha wasn't there. Instead, there was an additional human there and he wore clothes that looked like his brother's. Wait. Those _were_ Inuyasha's clothes! Did that mean…?

Approaching the new human, he studied the face briefly before saying in whisper, "Inuyasha?"

"No shit, dumbass," was the scathing reply.

'That's Inuyasha all right,' he thought. Out loud, he said, "You're human."

"_Really?_ I hadn't noticed."

Planting his hand on his hip, he demanded, "Then, why am I human too? Is this part of the curse?"

"The curse of being a half-demon."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What he means," Kagome cut in. "is that Inuyasha turns human on the first night of the new moon. I guess since you're his brother, you do too."

Sesshomaru felt his panic and uncertainty fade. So, he wasn't stuck as a human. "It's just for one night, then?"

"That's right."

Sesshomaru turned, went a few steps, and then stopped. He glanced back at Kagome. "Thank you," he said and continued heading back to camp.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Did he just say 'Thank you'?"

&&&&

Kagura followed the poison insect until it hovered above a small clearing. She landed behind a large bush and peered around it. She recognized the little girl she had abducted before as well as that annoying imp, but who was that man?

'Is that Sesshomaru?' she wondered. 'It appears that he falls under the same time of the month as Inuyasha. I can't kill him now. There'd be no challenge. I'll watch from a distance and pick my moment.' Truthfully, she didn't want to kill Sesshomaru, but she did want to continue living. As long as Naraku held her heart, she had to obey him.

**You figured out Sesshomaru would experience being human, right? I thought it would be fun for the brothers to be human at the same time. I thought back over the series and had come to the realization that Sesshomaru didn't know Inuyasha's secret. Anyway, next time, will Kagura make her move to kill Sesshomaru?**


	6. Jaken

**I finally received my bachelor's degree in the mail. I had checked the school's website beforehand to determine my grades for the last two courses I needed and they were both A's! That meant I was done! Hooray! Of course, this means I can now try for a Master's degree. Anyway, I present the sixth chapter of A Hanyou Experience. Also, keep an eye out for a crossover I will be filing under the Aladdin category. Or you could simply call up my profile page and look for it there.**

Chapter Six- Jaken

Sesshomaru gazed at the sleeping child snuggled up beside him. Even though he was a weak human too, he still felt the need to protect Rin. When he had returned to camp, Jaken had not given him a warm welcome. The imp was acting rather distant and cold. The silence made him uncomfortable, worried, and oddly enough, curious. What was Jaken's problem?

Rin, however, greeted him very warmly and stayed beside him constantly. She eventually got tired and the two of them sat under a tree. Rin rested her head on his arm and was soon fast asleep. That just left him and his servant as the only ones awake.

"Jaken," he said softly. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem, milord." Jaken's tone wasn't convincing.

"There **is** a problem. Out with it."

"I'm afraid it's you my lord."

"Me?" The once demon lord was surprised. How was he a problem?

"I mean, two days ago you were a demon, then you were a half-demon, and now you're human. It's depressing to see how far you've fallen."

"I was cursed to be a half-demon, remember? As for being human, it's only once a month due to being half-demon. I don't see a problem."

"I don't know if I can serve you anymore."

"What!?"

"I look to you for protection against strong demons. How can you protect me if you can't protect yourself?"

"Stop talking nonsense. I can protect myself quite well. Being a full or half-demon doesn't affect my strength in the least."

"But, my lord-,"

"Do not argue with me!"

"Y-yes, milord."

The two lapsed into silence. Sesshomaru looked at Rin again. He felt a deep fondness for the girl that could only be considered fatherly. Even though they really were different races, he's come to regard her as a daughter.

He began to feel sleepy. He felt a need to stay awake. If some enemy recognized him in his human state, they would kill him. But he couldn't fight it and his eyes slid closed. His last thought was that Jaken was there and could keep them safe or at least shout a warning.

&&&&

Red replaced the black before his eyes. He opened them and blinked against the sunlight. It was morning and that meant he wasn't human anymore. He could sense his ears on his head. His third day under the curse had begun.

He looked over at Rin. She was still asleep with a smile on her face and her arms wrapped around his. He felt his heart melt as this innocent scene. Leaning over, he said gently in her ear, "Wake up, Rin."

The little girl stirred and opened her bleary eyes. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." She blinked and tilted her head slightly. "You're not human anymore."

"It was only for one night."

"Oh. Where's Master Jaken?"

Sesshomaru looked around. The little imp was nowhere in sight. "I don't know. Perhaps he went foraging."

"Then I'll go find him and help." Leaping to her feet, the little girl headed into the woods. Sesshomaru stood up to stretch his muscles and a piece of paper fell off his lap and fluttered to the floor. Curious, he picked it up and read it:

Dear Lord Sesshomaru,

Despite your words, I find I can't serve you any longer. The reason is simply because I don't know how long you'll be cursed. I couldn't stand these last two days. So, I'm leaving and will most likely not return. Farewell.

Jaken

Sesshomaru read over the letter a second time and then a third before absentmindedly tucking it in his kimono. His loyal and faithful servant had left him. Deep down, Jaken was even more uncomfortable with the curse than Sesshomaru was. His one night as a human was probably more than the imp could take.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, which surprised and alarmed him. He never cried, not even when his father died. He considered crying a sign of weakness and he was _not_ weak. Had his night of humanity finally broken the barrier between him and his emotions?

A female scream caught his attention and instantly dried his unshed tears. Rin! She was alone in a forest of demons! How could he be so careless!? He berated himself as he headed in the direction the scream had come from.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me!" Rin's voice cried, which sounded closer than before.

He leaped between two trees and landed in front of the girl who lay on her side. Before him stood a demon that was a good three or four feet taller than him with long wicked claws and skin the color of firelight.

"Stand aside," the demon growled. "She is my meal."

"No," Sesshomaru stated calmly. "Leave her alone."

The demon laughed and swung an arm at Sesshomaru. It stuck him faster than he expected and he went flying into a tree. "You thought you could face me, you pathetic half-demon."

Sesshomaru groaned from the force of the collision. "Rin…run."

"I won't let her."

"Don't touch her."

"As if you could stop me." The demon's claws lashed out at Rin who ducked to avoid the swipes, screaming all the while.

"I said don't touch her!" Sesshomaru roared. He sprang to his feet and charged at the tall youkai. His arm whipped forward and his energy whip cracked forward. He snapped it several times before stopping. The demon lay on the ground, having been mutilated by his opponent's attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you were great!" Rin exclaimed, embracing the hanyou.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and then at the dead demon. He hadn't realized what he had done until Rin's voice penetrated his brain. It was as if a red haze had taken hold of him. Apparently, his desire to protect her had been very strong.

"I didn't find Master Jaken, milord," Rin continued, breaking Sesshomaru's train of thought.

"I'm afraid you won't find him."

"Huh?"

"He's not here. He left this." He held out Jaken's note to her.

Rin took the paper and read it about twice before lowering it. "He's gone." Her eyes welled up and spilled over. "He's gone!" she wailed and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru again.

Stunned, he slowly put his hand on her back and began to rub it. He was endeavoring to comfort her, but her tears continued to come.

Suddenly, he was wrenched away from her and spun around so that he was looking into his brother's angry eyes. "What did you do to her?" Inuyasha spat as Kagome took the sobbing girl in her arms.

"I. Did. Nothing," he stated slowly and deliberately.

"Sure, you didn't," Inuyasha answered sarcastically.

"It's true."

"He's right, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up. "Rin's upset because Jaken left and he's not coming back."

The younger hanyou smirked at his brother. "You finally got rid of the toad, huh?"

"I did nothing. He left on his own."

"How come? Couldn't stand seeing you human or half-demon?"

"Shut up, runt!"

"Make me!"

The two hanyous stood toe-to-toe, growling in one another's faces. Just when it seemed like an all-out brawl would break out, a gust of wind blew into the area.

The group turned as a whirlwind appeared briefly before dissipating to reveal Kagura! Rin, recognizing the sorceress, dashed behind Kagome. Kagura, however, wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Well, well," she drawled. "Aren't we just the picture of sibling rivalry?"

"Go away, Kagura," Inuyasha snapped. "I don't have time to deal with you today."

"Normally, I would agree. I wouldn't want to waste my time on weak half-demons like you two."

"I am not weak!" both brothers chorused. They paused and stared at one another in shock. Did they just agree on something?

"Anyway," Kagura continued. "Naraku ordered me to kill Sesshomaru. I don't see why I can't take you out too!"

"Just try it," Inuyasha mocked, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Stand aside, little brother," Sesshomaru ordered. "She's mine."

"Dream on. I'm taking her! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung his sword at Kagura, unleashing its power.

"Dance of Blades," Kagura declared, whipping up enough wind to cancel out the attack. "Really, Inuyasha. I would think you'd realize how useless your attacks are. They have to travel through air to get to me and I control the wind."

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed. He had forgotten about that. Furthermore, why was he fighting Sesshomaru's battle for him anyway? He didn't owe him anything. 'Is it because he's a half-demon like me? Do I feel a need to keep him alive? Yeah, actually, I do. He may be an arrogant pain in the ass, but he's my brother.'

"Dance of Blades!"

Kagura's attack snapped Inuyasha to attention. He reacted by using the Wind Scar to negate the attack. Over and over the two of them went, negating one another's attempts.

"You're really annoying me," Kagura growled. "Die! Dance of the Dragon!"

'Shit!' Inuyasha cursed. 'I can't block that with my Wind Scar and if I try to use my Backlash Wave, Kagura will adjust the wind flow to stop it!"

"Inuyasha, move!" called Sesshomaru as he lunged forward and knocked his little brother aside a second before the attack hit. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried as the masses of wind descended upon him.

**Oh no! What have I done!? I killed Sesshomaru! Or did I? Sesshomaru's attitude about his brother sure has done a 180 since the beginning of the story. Stay tuned for the conclusion of this story.**


	7. Ultimate Answer

**I just checked my story stats and found out that my x-over story got nineteen hits! Wow, no reviews but nineteen hits. I'm not getting reviews like I used to, but checking the hit stats tells me if a story is getting checked out. Since I'm logged in, I thought I upload the conclusion of this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven- Ultimate Answer

Sesshomaru watched his brother deflect Kagura's attacks, but he kept thinking back to where he and Inuyasha had agreed on something. They both declared they weren't weak. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't, but was Inuyasha the same way? Why not? Both of them were half-demons. It was quite possible.

"You're really annoying me," he heard Kagura declare. "Die! Dance of the Dragon!"

Sesshomaru gasped. No way would Inuyasha survive from that! He had to do something! He frowned. Why did he feel like he had to do something? He didn't owe Inuyasha a thing.

'Is it because I respect him despite him being a half-demon? No, that's not it. Not all of it at least. It's most likely because he's my brother. I can't deny that no matter how hard I try. Besides, I will not allow anyone, but me to kill him.'

Decision made, Sesshomaru ran toward his brother. "Inuyasha, move!" he called. Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot, staring in horror at the attack coming at him. Lunging forward, he pushed Inuyasha aside, allowing the attack to hit him instead. As he felt himself being knocked about and cut by the winds he caught sight of his Tenseiga pulsating. It was activating.

&&&&

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, my," Sango breathed softly. "He sacrificed himself to save Inuyasha."

Said half-demon stared at the cyclones as they started to dissipate before glaring at Kagura.

"Hmm," she said. "Well, it looks like my work here is done." Detaching a feather from her hairpiece, she flipped it up and flew away on it.

Rin cried Sesshomaru's name again as the wind cleared to show his still form. She ran over and draped herself across his chest, sobbing. The others stood nearby, not knowing what to say.

It was Inuyasha who broke the silence. Striding over to Sesshomaru's other side, he seized a handful of the kimono and jerked the peaceful face up to his snarling one. "You idiot!" he yelled. "Why the hell did you do that!? You never did anything like that for me before! Why the hell now!?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, preparing to yell some more when he looked again and blinked. Pink stripes and marks adorned Sesshomaru's cheeks and eyelids. A dark blue crescent moon graced his forehead and his dog ears had been replaced with the pointed ones of a full demon.

"The curse is broken," he stated in mild surprise.

"His sacrifice was the ultimate answer," Miroku added.

"I'm not dead," Sesshomaru spoke up, startling everyone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're okay," Rin exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"How…?" Kagome began before it dawned on her. "Oh, the Tenseiga. It saved you."

"Yes. This sword is not as useless as I first thought." Sesshomaru stood up and turned to Inuyasha. "But I still wish to possess Tetsusaiga as well."

"Not goin' happen," Inuyasha replied. "Now that you're a full demon again, you can't touch it."

"I'll own it eventually. Come Rin, let's go."

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru walked away into the woods with Rin following behind him. He felt strong, powerful, and confident again. It felt great to be a full demon again. Jaken would have been pleased.

Speaking of Jaken, he was not going to bother looking for him. If his servant wished to come back, he'll take him back, of course. But, Jaken's pride may prevent him from returning. That was just fine with him, though.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked.

"We are going to look for Naraku. We have three days to make up for."

'But I will never forget these last three days. Inuyasha, as well as other half-demons, may not be weak, but I'm definitely stronger.'

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

As the sound of Inuyasha's body hitting the ground reached his ears, Sesshomaru smirked. 'Oh, yes. Definitely much stronger.'

The End

**And there you go. Just so you know, I plan on Jaken never coming back. Frankly I find him annoying and he's only good for comic relief. Anyway, I encourage reviews and ask that if you like Disney's Aladdin and Disney's Gargoyles, you might want to read my x-over, Enter Princess Jasmine.**


End file.
